Jubilation Day
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: New X-Men.Jubilee returns to the mansion to pay a visit to her old friends and of cause chaos and mayhem ensue.


**Jubilation Day**

****

Hank's ears twitched as he heard the light footsteps on the floor. He caught a scent from a long time ago of a person once familiar to him. Jubilation Lee, a young woman he'd never forgotten. Visually she was quite remarkable, bright yellow coat, denim jean shorts, sunglasses, mischievous blue eyes. She'd been adored by Wolverine and in return adored him. While his friendship with her had never rivaled that between Logan and her, he was still fond of her. The only question was what could have brought her back here after so long.

Hank decided he must be dreaming about her and went back to sleep. He'd been up nearly all night and he'd been thoroughly exhausted. Much too tired to carry on with his research on pheromones. He'd simply folded his arms across his chest to pillow his shaggy leonine head. Then he'd just shut his eyes and let himself drift off into blissful sleep. If anyone caught him he could always claim to just have been thinking deeply or maybe meditating. If he was snoring well he could always claim it had been a purr. Maybe they'd even believe him.

"Wow Hank, you certainly have changed since I last saw you," a whisper of amazement.

Absently Hank acknowledged that the statement was quite true. If it really was Jubilee she probably would be surprised that he looked so different. He was still big, blue and furry but he was more lion than ape now. He was perhaps a foot taller, a couple of hundred pounds heavier and his eyes were yellow now rather than blue. He still found his new paw hands a little clumsy but he was getting used to them and he didn't catch his tongue on his fangs quite so often. Sleepily he wondered what Jubilee would think about his new look.

"You still look cute and cuddly though. Hey Hank are you asleep?"

Light footsteps moving closer and stopping just behind him. A rustle of leather, perhaps Jubilee was picking up his discarded jacket. Yes another rustle meant she'd put it down neatly. He felt the light touch of a hand on his shoulder and a murmured exclamation of surprised delight that the fur was even softer than it used to be. Then came a gentle and pleasurable sensation of his fur being stroked. Far from wakening him this simply sent him drifting back into sleep. Hank's deep rumbling purrs soon lapsed into gentle snores. The stroking of his shoulder fur stopped as the hand withdrew. Then a finger poked him in the ribs, one of the vulnerable spots where he was ticklish. Hank snorted in his sleep and then chuckled as Jubilee began to tickle him. Blinking he came fully awake.

"You haven't completely changed then Hank; you always used to be ticklish there."

"Stars and garters Jubilation, my apologies but I thought you were a dream."

Jubilee rolled her eyes and sighed as though in exasperation. Then she winked and gave him a grin, that old mischievous twinkle still present in her eyes. She was older now, not the teenager he'd used to know but a young woman. A little taller, able to look Wolverine in the eye now, her hair tied back in a ponytail but she was still Jubilee. 

"Well at least I'm not a nightmare Hank. Yeah I'm back, I don't know for how long. Basically after X-Corps I've been thinking and I'm not sure what I want to do with my life. I figured I'd pop down for old time's sake and basically say hello and see how things have changed. I don't know, maybe I'll see if there's a place for me again in the X-Men. Jono and Paige joined up so I don't suppose they could object to me too much."

"Well I'm glad to see you again Jubilee. It's been far too long since I last saw you. With all that's been happening recently perhaps you will be a ray of sunshine. Well as for the changes where do you want me to begin? I mean Scott and Jean's marriage is on the rocks and he's having some kind of affair with Emma Frost. Genosha has been destroyed and Cassandra Nova took over Charle's body and nearly destroyed the mansion. Now he's walking again and we've got a new friend in Xorn. Some of us are undergoing secondary mutations; we've got a lot of new students, new enemies and well as I said where can I begin?"

Jubilee reached out and gently patted Hank's arm.

"I'd just like to know exactly how you changed into a bouncy blue lion Hank."

Hank sighed a little and knelt down so he could be level with Jubilee. Yellow eyes blinked a few times and then gazed steadily into blue eyes.

"I was nearly killed, beaten literally to a pulp by one of our new enemies, a man named Vargas. I couldn't save Betsy, couldn't help Rogue and couldn't help myself. I was dying and to save me I needed my mutation accelerated somehow. I survived but I changed into this new form. To be honest I still miss the way I used to look, I don't know if I'll ever get used to appearing this way. I miss my old hands, my eyes but I'm getting better. I can hold a pencil now; can scribble a little if I can't write. I've got my 'hands' for that, constructed for when I need to undertake surgery or perform experiments but useful for other purposes. I even thought I wasn't human any more but in my heart I know I'm still a man. If you're human in your heart that's all that really matters isn't it?"

"Hank you big furry lummox, you're one of the most human people I've ever known. Maybe you're full of angst but I don't think you've changed that much. You're right, as long as you're human in your heart that's all that matters."

Knowing he needed it she gave him a gentle hug.

Hank smiled and gently patted her arm. Jubilee went looking around the room and immediately something caught her interest. She swooped down on an old newspaper containing a report by Trish Tilby revealing the fact that Hank was apparently gay. Quirking her brow slightly she handed the newspaper to Hank. He sighed heavily and shredded the newspaper with one swipe of his claws.

"Don't know why I kept that. I really must be a masochist. It's not true by the way that I'm gay. It was just Trish broke up with me over the phone and said some things which hurt me badly. Basically she told me I was bad for her career and that being with me was like bestiality. I was angry and when she tried to make up with me later I just wanted to hurt her so I told her I was gay. She then took it upon herself to make it into a story so I just sort of ended up playing along. Does this make you think any the less of me?"

"No, she hurt you Hank. It's only human to be angry, actually I think that bitch deserved a lot worse. Is it true as well you got beaten into a coma by one of the students the same day? Man, you just have some days where your life really is hell don't you?"

"Stars and garters, don't remind me Jubilee."

Jubilee smiled and grabbed one of his large paw hands, her hand barely closing over two of his fingers. Gently Hank allowed her to lead him from the room and down the corridor. Sniffing the air he caught the scent of Logan and smiled. He'd no doubt be happy to see his old friend.

"Jubilee darlin, glad ta see ya,"

"Wolvie!"

Rushing up Logan stooped and picked her up, laughing with joy as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Hank smiled and decided to leave them to their reminiscing. He'd go and see how his experiment was getting on. Whistling merrily he stepped into his lab. 

"Wait a minute, I'm sure it's not supposed to do this………………………."

Then it was too late for further words as a massive explosion rocked the laboratory.

"What the freaking hell, that came from Hank's lab darlin," growled Logan.

"Oh my, he might be hurt Wolvie."

Running they found the door completely blown off its hinges to reveal a scene of carnage within. The walls and ceiling were scorched, shards of broken glass and pools of chemicals lay everywhere. Hank was lying ominously still in a corner of the room, clothing shredded, fur singed and blood seeping from numerous cuts. There was a nasty gash on the side of his head and it was unclear whether he was still breathing. Logan muttered a curse and stepped into a room. Hearing a hissing sound and seeing smoke rising from his boots he cursed again at stepping in some spilt acid. He retreated back a step and quickly kicked off his boots. Leaping over the pool of acid he carefully made his way over to Hank. He gasped as something sharp dug into the sole of his foot but ignored the pain. The wound was minor anyway and would soon heal. He never even noticed as he stepped into the puddle of greenish liquid comprising the remains of the pheromone experiment. 

"Hank, can ya hear me bub? At least ya still breathin, looks like I'm going ta have ta lift ya. Lucky my healing factor can help with torn muscles and hernias."

Grunting with effort Logan somehow managed to drag Hank to the door after placing his jacket over the acid puddle. Finally Hank was safely in the corridor where a concerned Jubilee looked him over. Hank groaned a little and began to come round.

"Oh my aching head, feels like Juggernaut is using my skull as a base drum. Did I tell you I was taking up playing the drums Jubilee? Oh a Twinkie, my kingdom for a Twinkie. Hmm, speech not coherent, logical conclusion is I have a concussion."

"Yer still talking a dime ta a dozen fur-ball, ya going ta be fine once we get ya ta Xorn. Can ya stand, because I don't think I can carry ya?"

Hank groaned with pain and Jubilee was instantly at his side. After a little gentle stroking of his fur and a quick hug Hank felt up to standing. Leaning on Logan for support and with Jubilee's arm around his waist to steady him he was able to limp along. Slowly but surely they made their way to the infirmary.

Unnoticed by Logan, Hank's experimental formula had now entered his bloodstream and certain subtle changes were taking place within him.

"Maybe I'm still totally delirious but you smell rather good Logan."

"Nice of ya ta notice bub," rumbled Logan shaking his head. The poor guy was obviously still delirious.


End file.
